Birthday Cake
by Laynachu
Summary: It's late, but I had wanted to make a little story based off my current wallpaper for Ruko and Rook's birthday. Which was Nov. 17th.


**Firstly, I am terrible at writing. And I get distracted easily, so forgive the crappiness of this.**

**I based this off a cute little wallpaper I have. D: SO BLEHBLEH IT'S CRAP BLEH.**

* * *

Chilly, that could sum up the current November weather. Leaves were scattered all over the place in the bustling streets, and people were wrapped up in warm clothing already. If it was this chilly now, December would be a real slap in the face.

However, the temperatures within the street side cafes were anything but cold. Particularly, the cafes and bakeries where people were seeking refuge from the nippy air. A nearby bakery was particularly busy due to the upcoming holidays, the small bell chiming above the door almost ever second it seemed. Currently, trying to sort out all the orders of these busy customers, a young man stood behind the front counter with a look of what could only be pure irritation. His fingers were tapping in rhythm impatiently against the tile counter top as he scribbled things down on an already jammed piece of paper. The workers were running back and forth, in and out of the kitchen carrying cakes, pies, boxes of decorative cookies. You name it, they were probably handling it.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the dark headed boy closed his eyes, moving his free hand to press his fingers against the bridge of his nose before opening them again and flashing a smile to the current customer giving their order. He was definitely one of the reasons for the sudden flow of customers to the bakery. He had dark hair with a red streak down the right side, with matching crimson eyes. He had two red earrings in each ear, and a black choker around his neck.

He had to wear the attire of the workplace, which was a white collared shirt that he kept unbutton to what he thought was stylish. With a gray vest over that buttoned up and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wasn't very tall, but he topped most of the girls in the shop which was enough for him. He was very good looking though, and that's why they kept him running the front desk. Thankfully for him, the clock was ticking down to closing time. He was practically screaming inside for the clock to go faster, watching as customers began to dwindle down to fewer and fewer.

A smile crept over his face as the last few made their way to the counter and placed orders for cakes and pies. Anything they could get for their little get-togethers. Finally, one of the girls hurried over to the front door, locking it and flipping the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

"Alright Rook, you can scream now if you want." The girl laughed, watching him slap a hand to his forehead as he sighed loudly.

"Screaming is the mildest thing I want to do. I'd like to throw some cakes and trays." He snorted, moving his hand to run through his bangs before shifting his hands to rest on his hips. "Well, you've worked hard enough for today, you can leave when you want to." His co-worker replied, having already been moving around the room to do the usual cleaning. Sweeping the floors and tidying up mostly.

Rook shrugged a bit, pausing when he heard a clattering coming from the back kitchen area. One of his eyebrows shot up in question as he turned on his heels and made his way to the back. The usual bakers were cleaning up where they had been busy with all the orders from that day and the previous one. They looked about as unhappy as he did when taking orders. At least he didn't have to get his hands dirty with actual baking, who knows what would happen then. He looked past the ones cleaning to the figure in the backside of the kitchen. A pair of black pigtails was bobbing up and down and he squinted to try and figure out what she was doing from there. Walking over as quietly as possible, he stopped behind the girl currently fighting with an icing packet.

"Ruko…what are you doing?" he inquired, staring at what could only be considered a giant cake blob….if even that.

Slightly startled, the girl jumped a bit and her eyes darted to stare at Rook now. He couldn't help but stare a little, seeing as how the bakery was known for their baked goods and how the people who worked there dressed. Ruko was dressed in a dark navy maid dress with a white apron over it. The sleeves were puffed and ran along her arms until it reached the white frilled cuffs there. It was completely frilly and feminine and just made her look…adorable. That was really the only word that could peg it. She was still gripping the icing bag, having somehow gotten some on her cheek as her cheeks slowly grew to a faint red from his staring.

"I was just trying to make a cake…" she murmured, looking back to the seemingly inedible looking blob.

Chuckling quietly, Rook reached out and picked up a bowl of strawberries she had sitting next to it. "Well, it's one hell of a cake, I'll give it that much." He replied, moving to place a few strawberries in the icing as Ruko watched him. "Why were you making a cake anyway?" he asked, looking back towards her as she twisted the icing packet in her hands a bit. She looked down slightly, biting her lip as her cheeks reddened even more. "I-I was trying to make something…for our birthday.." she replied quietly. Rook blinked a few times, going over what she said before letting out a laugh.

"That's right…we have the same birthday…I totally forgot…"

He set the bowl down, patting her lightly on the head as she squirmed under his hand and averted her eyes. She must have wanted to surprise him with the…creation, and he found that really cute. Moving his hand from her head, he shifted it to swipe the bit of icing off her face with his finger, causing her to jump a bit in surprise.

"Well, happy birthday Ruko." He smiled. She paused a bit, forming a smile herself as she laughed lightly and nodded.

"Happy birthday to us, Rook."


End file.
